Fixing Forced Mistakes
by Ascended Angel
Summary: Sequal to Spanish Madien read if haven't Bella must fix something that she was forced to break. Bella is once again sucked into an adventure that will change her existance. I own nothing!
1. Ireland

Fixing Forced Mistakes

Chapter 1: Ireland

Jacob's POV

Bella came back to the cell a broken woman; every time I looked at her I saw an empty shell. It hurt to look at her. She didn't speak to me, or even scream when Alexandria hurt her. I watched as her eyes changed from topaz to honey to butterscotch to onyx, she was thirsty, but never showed it. I got tired of seeing her hurt like that, I just couldn't stand it. I caved; Bella was being tortured when I finally yell "I will tell you everything just let her go! "

She looked over at me and said "Really Aro will be delighted"

I looked at her evilly and said "Let her go now!" She smiled and complied.

Bella's POV

I can't believe it Jacob was going to commit the worst kind of treason for my freedom. I had begged him not to. He just said "Go find your family Bells, I'll be okay." I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "When you get out of here, give Alexandria a punch in the jaw for me."

"Will do" He replied, for a minute I saw old Jacob. The one who protected me from my father.

Alexandria insisted that I change clothes so I was dressed in a simple dress with a green cloak and I had tied a white bandanna around my hair. Alexandria stood next to me and said "Why now don't you look nice?"

"Shut up." I replied, pushing past her.

I'm not sure how long it has been since I told Edward that I didn't love him. I hope my angel hasn't done anything stupid. I took a deep breathe before I went out the gate.

To my surprise Alice nearly knocked me over with a hug.

"Thank the heavens that you are alive!" Alice exclaimed still holding on to me.

"Your not mad at me?" I asked, surely she would have seen me and Edward in her visions.

"No Bella, I know you almost as well as you know yourself. I could tell that you were being forced, Aro right?" she asked

I nodded "He would have killed Edward if I had not, I am weak. Aren't I?" I asked fearing the answer.

"No Bella, you are not weak. I would have done the same if Jasper's life or rather existence depended on it. Come on we got to find him!"

"Edward won't want to speak to me after what I did to him. I don't think I can face him." I said, turning away from Alice.

"What will you do, where will you go?" Alice asked. I couldn't answer. "See you're lost with out him and I know that he is lost without you. He is on a ship to Ireland, so that is were we are going." Great another adventure, I just hope this one has a happy ending.

* * *

What do you think? Longer chapters on the way.


	2. New Friendships

Chapter 2: New Freindships

Bella's POV

Alice and I were on a trading ship bound for Ireland, the ship is owned by an Irish family. They are all really nice especially the oldest girl, Máire, she was in charge of making sure the guests were comfortable. She seemed to have this "sixth sense" as in she seemed to know why I was so sad.

"You are worried about your man right?" she asked me one night.

"Yes." I replied casting my eyes on the dark sea.

"I have a man back home in Ireland; we plan to get married once I get back; that is if I can get my Papa to agree." She sighed

"How did you know I had a man?" I asked her, kinda curious.

"You have that lost look in your eyes, the same with my brother's girl whenever he is away." She replied matter o factly.

"Where is your brother?" I asked, his wife was on board, but he was no where to be seen.

"Teagan just bought his own ship, he is trying it out. He didn't want Blair to go with him in case she nears her time. She is with child, the first of the grandchildren…"

"Bella come here!' Alice called; I excused myself and found Alice sitting in the passenger hold.

"Alice did you find anything?" I asked sitting next to her.

"He has decided to look for work in Ireland, if he does then he will be easier to find." She smiled, this is our first big break since we found out he was staying in Ireland.

Edward's POV

I need something to get my mind off of her, damn it Edward don't think about it. I found work as a stable hand in the city of Limerick; I don't need the money I just need a distraction. "Edward go muck out the stables." My boss said, he knew I didn't mind working late into the night.

"Sure thing, boss." I replied and went to go get the shovel and barrel.

"_Please don't catch me!"_ I heard a small "voice" think. It was definitely female.

"Come out here whoever you are." I yelled.

"_Damn it, now I'll get hurt for stealin." _The girl thought, the poor thing was scared out of her mind.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I sad gently. A teenaged girl crawled down from the loft, a loaf of bread under her arm. "Come here." I said making sure I had kindness in my voice.

She shook her head, her dirty brown hair sticking to her face. I walked to her and reached my hand out "Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"_That's what they always say before they hurt me." _the girl thought, shuddering slightly.

I thought for a moment "My name is Edward, what's yours?" Maybe I can get her to talk to me.

"Li…Lila sir, I didn't want to steal I'm just hungry." She began to sob.

"Its okay Lila, I'm not going to hurt you. Let me finish up here and I'll take you back to your parents."

She shook her head and nearly screamed "Don't take me to them! They'll know I ran away from my husband!"

The word husband caught me of guard; I looked at the girl she seemed to be no older than thirteen. "How old are you Lila?" I asked

"I'll be fourteen in a month, sir, I… I've been married for six months, he… he hurt me and I ran away. I can't go back, he'll kill me." she began to cry again.

I can't leave her by herself and I can't take her back to her husband. I have more than enough money to support her and myself. "Lila, are you good at cleaning?" I asked.

Her eyes brightened as she exclaimed "Yes I am."

"Okay, do you want to work for me? I'll take care of you if you help me with the household chores. I'm here most of the time so I don't have time to clean."

"I'll earn my keep, I promise." Lila said excitedly.

I smiled and said "Let me finish up here and I'll show you were I live." She nodded and went to go sit on a bucket. It took me longer to clean the stable because I couldn't do it at vampire speed. By the time I was finished Lila was fast asleep, I picked her up and went to my home. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to the guest bedroom and I laid Lila down on the bed.

"Good night Lila, sweet dreams." I whispered before I closed the door.

* * *

What do you think of Lila? i know it has been awhile since i've updated sorry about that


End file.
